1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor film deposition method, and more particularly, to a method of forming a film, for which an effect of ion particles as well as that of deposition elements are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing interest in a fine-structured material as a functional material. An example of a procedure of producing such a fine-structured material includes a method of producing a fine-structured material directly by a semiconductor processing technique typified by a fine pattern forming technique such as photolithography. Selective deposition or application of a particular material to such a pattern is a technique that is gaining interest due to its great effect on a reduction in number of processes.
As the conventional selective growth or selective film deposition, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is mainly exemplified. According to the CVD, a source material gas is formed into a radical with heat, light, plasma, or the like to enhance reactivity, whereby the source material gas is deposited at a particular place. On the other hand, a process of physical deposition is referred to as physical vapor deposition (PVD).
It is described in “J. Vac. Sci. Technol.”, A, Vol. 17, No. 4, pp. 1916 to 1925, July/August, 1999” that selective film deposition is performed by sputtering that is one of the PVD.
The above-mentioned document describes that aluminum (Al) is deposited on a base plate composed of an Si region and a W (tungsten) region, using Ar ions at an acceleration voltage of 500 eV, and also describes that Al can be deposited selectively only in the Si region in such a case.
However, through studies of Al deposition on a base plate having an SiO2 region and a Ta2O5 region at an acceleration voltage of 500 eV with reference to “J. Vac. Sci. Technol. “A, Vol. 17, No. 4, pp. 1916 to 1925, July/August, 1999”, it was found that selective sputtering cannot be performed.